The Sovereign Knight
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: A young man, with a unknown history, is suffering from a Dark Mage curse stumbles into the Fairy Tail guild for help. The spell to save him leaves him paralysed for a few days, so Makarov asks his grandson to watch over the young man. Laxus, having to help the young man eat and everything else, discovers the mans sensitivity. And learns he can't resist the man. Male/Male


**The Sovereign Knight**

 _A ColdHiddenBlade Oneshot_

* * *

 _This is something I found recently, it only had one page done so I thought 'Meh why not write something quick and get it uploaded' and I kind of like what I got. I wrote this without internet so I had to use just my memory, sorry if I muck something up._

* * *

He dodged people through the town and avoided contact, he walked at a careful pace as to not bump into anything or cause problems to himself. Gently he held his arms around his chest and hunched up as if trying to make himself a smaller target.

As he grew closer towards the desired building in the centre of the town, the sounds of cheering and a loud brawl got louder. For a moment while standing at the front door he stood thinking over whether this was a good idea and tugged the hood further down his nose, his lips tightened into a grim line as he hesitated. If he got hit during this brawl it could cause immense problems.

Through the slightly open door he could see them all throwing fists and spells around, fire and ice filled the room with destruction. Can these mages help or would they just make matters worse?

Swallowing he slipped through the door and kept to the shadows, no one saw him as he slinked over towards the people not joining the brawl. At least he thought he wasn't seen.

"Can we help you?" Mirajane, waitress and pinup mage, asked the stranger in the long black cloak. A couple of mages also observing the fight, including a tiny old man who was shaking with both sadness and pent up anger, looked up as a non-member slowly stepped up to them.

"E-Excuse me, but who is the M-Master of this guild?"

"That is me, boy." The small old man with the strange striped hat and moustache spoke with a raised hand, he hopped up onto the bench to stand closer to the stranger's head, "Is there something troubling you?"

"I-I need help… can I show you the p-problem?"

"In private?" Slowly the stranger nodded beneath his hood, before the two could leave somewhere away from the crowd the young blonde man that had been sitting with Mirajane and Makarov stood with a glower.

"Pops, I will come with you." He gave the stranger a glare as if daring him to complain and gave the cloaked figure's sword a suspicious look.

"I… I don't mind as long a-as it is not t-too many people…"

With a nod at that answer the Fairy Tail's Master led them both up into a spare room filled with beds usually used as a medical room, while his grandson looked at the stranger with a grumpy look, the old man was giving a kind gentle look that gave the young man resolve.

Slowly he pulled back his hood, revealing his wild red hair cut shorter on his skull white having a long rats-tail starting behind his left ear, and unclipped his cloak. Makarov examined the green flashing tattoo marks on the stranger's weary face, and his eyes hardened, as he instantly knew what the problem was.

"That must be painful…" The young man flinched midway in taking off his long coat and tattered shirt, "Laxus help him, but try to not bump him."

Makarov rushed off to his library to grab his needed books, back in the room Laxus grimaced and helped the stranger from the clothing as carefully as he could. His golden eyes widened a fraction at the sight of the bright red scars across the man's back, scars of torture that were struggling to heal.

As Laxus flung the clothing across a table the young man undid his sword and laid it gently across a bed with a pained sigh, from the corner of his eye Laxus could see the man's body trembling. Whatever the spell was it was visibly drawing out all stamina from the man.

"What is your name?" Asked Makarov as he returned in record time.

"Holten Thorne." The man answered with a slight tremor in his voice, it made Laxus frown. At first he had thought Holten was just nervous but watching him now it was obvious the tremble was from pain. The marks were some kind of dark magic.

"Here we go. The healing process will be painful and leave you completely paralysed for a couple days, Mirajane…" As Makarov said her name the woman came into the room with a small plate of easily stomached food, "Eat and get comfortable."

"T-Thank you, sir." Holten took the meal with shaking hands and ate slowly, behind him both Master and grandson observed his back while waiting.

"That must have hurt with the pain intensifying curse, why did they do it?" Makarov spoke softly after Holten finished his meal.

"I-I-It was a group of mages from some dark guild. M-My and my comrades were captured; they were t-t-tortured and killed in front o-of me… I-I escaped… killed a few i-in return."

Holten trembled at his memories and flinched as pain erupted through his body causing him to bend over and howl with pain. Makarov jumped to attention and began to send orders to Laxus, "Don't touch him. Go keep the others from breaking in during the ritual."

Pulling open his book the old man began to chant, wisps of his magic surrounded Holten and hummed musically. Laxus took up a position at the door and waited, his ears straining against the thick door.

At first nothing happened but then Holten screamed a most horrific scream that shredded straight through Laxus' heart. The sound pierced through the noise downstairs making everyone pause in what they were doing and listen, trying to place the voice to one of their brothers but turning up blank.

As Makarov expected, Natsu came charging up the stairs blowing small flames from his grinning mouth looking ready for a fight, finding no enemy and Laxus standing in front of the door made his grin fade, "What's going on?!"

"We have an injured visitor." Mirajane answered from down the stairs before Laxus could even open his mouth to snap angrily at Natsu, "The Master is trying to heal him so please don't disrupt."

Natsu paused and looked at the others, Holten's screaming was agonizing and sent chills down their spines. Surprisingly the pink haired fire-breather sat on the ground in front of Laxus and crossed his arms, Happy sat beside him asking if Holten would like a fish. Down stairs everyone sat in their seats and kept silent, their faces sullen as they listened.

As the hours ticked by no one said a thing, it made Laxus uneasy. He gave Lucy a look as she stood nearby and knew she felt the same, as she was one of the only sane people in this guild besides him. The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Natsu, he hadn't moved or taken his stern eyes off the door's knob.

Then the screams stopped, everyone perked up as the door opened and out came Makarov with a, exhausted sigh. The old man looked startled at Natsu's presence, his eyes went to Lucy before going to the rail to look down. Everyone stared back up at him with sombre, expecting expressions.

"The young man will be fine."

The second he said it cheers went around the room, Natsu gave a smirking huff sending fire bursting at Laxus' feet before leaping over the railing to commence the brawl once more. Makarov smiled even though he felt annoyance swell in his chest as he heard a table snap, his friends all cared deeply about the health of a stranger.

"Pops?"

"Stay with him Laxus, he will need someone to watch over him. If those dark mages come for him to get revenge or recapture him he will be an easy target."

"Understood." Wanting to go down stairs and smack Natsu for roasting the toes of his boots, Laxus grudgingly went into the room and sat in a seat beside Holten, the red haired man laid on the bed panting and shivering. The tattoos were still discernable on his face but the conspicuous glow of dark magic was gone, making them look… non-magical.

Glassy eyes as red as his hair peered over to Laxus, he was still awake. But he couldn't speak a single word as every part of his body was numbed, paralysed just as Makarov said he would be.

"You will be fine now, pops has healed you." Leaning forward on his forearms against the bed Laxus continued to speak over the ruckus down stairs, "Sleep. I will keep watch…"

The red eyes sent Laxus thanks before drooping shut.

 **-FT-**

All night Laxus stayed at Holten's side, sleeping his chin tucked down on his chest for a couple of seconds or simply staring at the other man's face. Sometime after midnight Laxus nursed the man's sword in his lap and ran an inspecting thumb across the carvings in its bone sheath. Beautiful carvings of a battle.

The words were curious and Laxus reread them, "The Sovereign Knight? If that is you then you must be high ranked in the army to have your own title…"

Looking back up he jumped as Holten's red eyes met his pale ones, the paralysed man's mouth twitched rapidly as he tried to smile up at him, his eyes swimming with enigmatic humour. Like his secret was more then that.

Swallowing and after placing the sword against the table, Laxus stood and went over to a bowl that Mirajane brought in a moment ago. He lifted it and returned; with a gentle hand behind Holten's neck he lifted the knight into a sitting position and placed the rim of the bowl against his mouth.

Closing his eyes Holten drank the warm soup thankfully, Laxus made sure he didn't pour to fast and that he didn't drown Holten. Pausing to let him swallow the last dregs Laxus unconsciously ran his thumb across the nape of Holten's neck to try and sooth him.

Worry filled him when Holten sputtered and coughed, "Are you alright?" When his coughs eased down Holten opened his eyes to peer at Laxus, the blonde cleared his throat at the desire in his eyes and sent his hand an inquisitive glance. Did the healing ritual made him sensitive as well as unable to move?

Testily he moved his thumb again and watched as Holten's eyes slid shut and a gurgled moan rose from his throat, it went straight to Laxus' groin making him flinch. Gently he lowered Holten back down and returned the bowl to the carry tray. The whole way he heard Holten moaning making him shudder.

Looking over his shoulder as the Knight moaned deeply Laxus felt his manhood strain as Holten looked at him with yearning eyes that drooped from exhaustion. Listening to the moans Laxus made a quick decision, it looked like Holten wasn't about to complain about it either. Going to the door Laxus made sure it was locked and set up a couple of shock traps outside, then did the same with the window after checking there was not a single gap to look through.

After all was done he stood over Holten, the man looked back up at Laxus with lethargic eyes, his mouth parted in small pants and his body quaked. Transfixed by his mouth Laxus put one knee up on the bed and bent down across him, kissing Holten's lips experimentally.

Laxus moaned pushed his tongue pasted the unresisting lips to explore the warm mouth. Holten's tongue twitched a few times against his but failed to move beyond that. Keeping his eyes open Laxus watched Holten's eyes decline shut, hiding his hankering globes.

Crawling onto the bed so his legs were between Holten's, Laxus undid their pants with one hand and pulled Holten's just over his knees, the Knight moaned into his mouth and wheezed. The small sounds made Laxus grab his pulsing shaft to desperately pump it, getting some relief; he wanted to right be inside now.

Damn it, he needed to come and had a warm mass of tight muscle right there against his intensely burning tip. He couldn't resist the opportunity… it had been so long…

Devouring Holten's unresponsive lips with a hungry mouth and frantic teeth, Laxus thrust inside and gave a heavy pant as the walls tightened around him like a glove a size too small, barely catching the miniscule pained snort as he began to pound into the body, seeking onto his release like a radar.

Hunching his shoulders as he drove into Holten as strongly as he could, Laxus dug his fingertips into the man's arse cheeks pant against the mouth that he worried with his own making the soft lips swell up.

The room was filled with Laxus' low, heavy puffed and moist kissing, as he never slowed down, he sighed as he slid deeper inside as Holten's walls relaxed and shivered. His belt tinkered loudly with each thrust; his eyes clenched shut as he enjoyed the sensation of the man around his neglected manhood.

He lost track of time as he plunged inside endlessly, not slowing down, his breathing becoming hasty pants as he felt the end growing every so near. He felt it packed inside his balls and swelling right at the tip of his manhood, his precum making Holten's passageway slick and hot.

Finally, like white fire engulfing his entire being and making his eyes flash white under the lids, Laxus gave a deep groan down the mans mouth and came, filling every crevice inside Holton. Panting Laxus stayed still for a moment before leaning back and opening his obscure eyes to check the time. He had been at it for a full on hour.

Taking a deep sigh he looked down to see how Holten was handling it. What he saw made him stiffen and his eyes to go wide. Holten was asleep…

Swallowing the tightness in his throat, Laxus pulled out making Holten's brow twitch then righted their clothes, he fell into his seat and clenched his head between his hands and began to gulp in panicked air as realisation of what he just did hit him in the gut like the fist of his titan sized father.

Oh god… he just had relentless sex for nearly an hour with an unconscious, paralysed man who would most likely not know it even happened. That was pretty much rape…

Guilt washed over him as he covered his eyes. Laxus couldn't even look at Holten, knowing the sight of his swollen lips would make him feel worse. He stayed in the position for the rest of the night, seething with revulsion.

 **-FT-**

Makarov checked on them early in the morning, by then Laxus was able to compose himself enough to remove his lightning traps, unlock the door and plant his typical glare on his face. He sat with his back turned to Holten and his arms crossed.

"Morning. How is he?" Asked the old man in a cheerful voice that made Laxus feel gloomier.

"He woke up sometime at midnight so I was able to get some food down his throat." He replied coolly, "He slept the rest with no trouble."

"Good, I knew I could trust you to watch the poor boy." As Makarov looked at the empty soup bowl he missed the twitch in Laxus' brow and the guilty flicker in his eyes. When the old man turned back Laxus schooled his face back to normal, "He will be able to move a little by tonight. Just a few motions of his arms, and will be able to sit up tomorrow. Please continue to look after him."

As he spoke, Mirajane came inside with food for Laxus and some more soup for Holten, her eyes looked at the sleeping night with concern before replacing the old tray with the new and leaving again. The female mages rapid eyes caught onto something in Laxus' demeanour.

He seemed… tense? His shoulders were a little higher then usual, and his eyes showed faux emotions. There was also a tell tale tightening of his jaw. She put it aside as fatigue for now and left with Makarov at her heels, even though she could tell it was not that.

When alone, Laxus let out a deep sigh and went to the food. He wolfed down his food before turning his gaze to Holten as the Knight groaned, his brow twitched before his red eyes opened slowly. He looked around the room with more awareness then he had last night…

Shaking his head to forget that regretful hour Laxus carried over the soup making Holten look up at him, gently the blonde lifted him upright and helped him drink. When it was empty and the man swallowed each drop he lowered him down again and put the empty bowl back on the tray. When that was done Laxus reluctantly turned and gave Holten a quick look over.

His lips were a little puffy still but not noticeable to anyone besides Laxus, he looked a little uncomfortable lying down but showed no recognition of what happened last night, as Laxus hoped.

As he watched Holten's eyes widened slightly and they flashed around the room making Laxus panic, did he remember? "What is it?" He kept his voice cold, as if he was irritated… which he was in a way.

The eyes looked to him then flicked over to the end of the room, Laxus followed his gaze and almost sighed in relief. It was a chamber pot… oh…

Trying not to show how eager he was, Laxus took the empty tray out of the room, nodding to Mirajane as he did so to send across his silent message. She nodded back in understanding and retrieved the tray while keeping an eye on the others so they didn't barge in as Laxus went back inside, locking the door behind him. With a grumble he lifted Holten upwards and carried him over, not surprised at how light he was.

Those dark mages really must have starved him for days, his skin was pulling tautly on his muscles making his ribs stand out. It made Laxus feel like he was handling a man made of thin, cracked class. Right on the boarder of shattering.

Kneeling with Holten between his knees, Laxus let the Knight's weight lean back against his chest and used his hands to undo his pants then hesitated a moment. Holten blinked back at him in confusion making Laxus' face turn to stone before reaching in past the hem. When he pulled out Holten's manhood he flinched as the man gave a breathless sigh.

Holding the base with one open hand and angling it down at the chamber pot just before Holten began to relieve himself while clasping the man around the torso with his other arm, Laxus did his best not to look down at the pulsing warmth in his palm, failing as Holten moaned again. Over his shoulder he peered and felt his mouth go dry.

Holten was growing hard.

Without meaning to his hand twitched around the shaft making Holten part his lips in a long breathless sigh, his head rolled slightly against Laxus' shoulder and his eyelids wilted. Clearing his throat as he felt himself growing a bit hard against his pants, the blonde man took a shaky breath to resist…

As last night he failed to do so…

Slowly he pumped his hand up and down Holten's manhood making a sharp gasp get away from him and his fingers twitched into Laxus' thighs, who moaned into his neck when he felt the shaft hardening in his fist. The touch on the sensitive body made Holten shudder rapidly and huskily moan.

Opening his mouth wide in a deep huff against Holten's neck as his manhood pressed tightly against his pants, Laxus sped up his hand and leaned back slightly so he could unwrap his arm from around the man without having Holten slumping down into the chamber pot. He undid his pants and stroked his own shaft at the same pace.

As his mind became hazy Laxus lifted Holten into his lap and pressed his tip against his entry, still glossy from last night, never removing his huffing mouth from its place on Holten's shoulder, when he was in position he moved his hand around to cover the man's mouth.

With an almost apologetic grunt he thrust upwards. Holten's face twitched and scrunched up as he gave a muffled yelp followed by a deep moan that vibrated through his arm, Laxus' hand was so tightly pressed over his mouth that his teeth left indents on his palm. His palm felt moist and sweltering as Holton panted hotly into it.

Thrusting at the same pace he had set last night Laxus panted heavily and closed his eyes. His heart raced against Holten's back as he felt his end draw on him faster then it had last time, the body he pressed against burned and pulsed as his own heart thudded and the sweet sounds he made went straight through Laxus' very being.

Opening his eyes slightly as he felt something warm and thick drip down his wrist, Laxus gave a cracking groan and lifted his hand to watch Holten's cum pool in his palm and race to his elbow. Removing his lips from the sweating neck he lifted the palm up and lapped it clean, moaning at the salty taste that made his eyes dilate and mind draw blank.

Pressing his sticky hand against Holten's stomach, Laxus picked up his speed until he was panting so fast it was like he was barely taking in breaths, he took the weakly moaning man's body like a raging bull. And when he finally came he came with a deep, guttural groan that lasted a few seconds as his cum burst out before dripping down their tightly joined thighs.

Taking heavy breaths Laxus moved his hand away from Holten's mouth to let him gulp in much needed air, a very persistent string of saliva clung to his clammy palm, connecting it to Holten's lips. Moving his hand up to the small table beside them and making the string hang off Holten's chin Laxus grabbed toilet paper and cleaned his hands and arm.

Throwing it into the chamber pot over the Knight's piss and cum, Laxus was able to relax his breathing enough to focus and lift Holten from his manhood. The both moaned lowly at the loss as he slid out and with shaky hands Laxus redid their pants after wiping away the cum on their thighs with more toilet paper.

Lifting Holten into his arms and carrying him over to the bed, Laxus contemplated over the situation. Was Holten actually letting him to this because he wanted it? Or did the ritual leave him so sensitive he was blinded by simple touch?

There was a feeling in his gut as he lowered the fast asleep Knight to the bed and returned to the chamber pot to vanish the substance inside before Mirajane came to clean up. Watching as the magical pot 'flushed' away cum and pee, he wondered what would happen when Holten was back to health?

What would he expect from Laxus? Would he return home like nothing happened? Where was his home anyway and what did he do?

Who was Holten Thorne?

 **-FT-**

The next day following went the same as Laxus helped Holten relieve himself. Holten could sit up without a struggle on his own and could make an adult version of baby talk, but not much more then that. And he showed no complaints with how Laxus dealt with him as if he was still completely paralysed.

After another 'session' Holten slept while Laxus sat beside him, thinking as he had upon the mans arrival, eyeing the man and sword as if trying to put two and two together, but drawing blank on his identity. He had never heard of the Sovereign Knight but it sounded like a high position.

Suddenly there was a crack as someone smashed through the window causing Laxus to leap to his feet and conjure his magic between two palms. A male mage dressed head to toe in black robes charged at him with an equipped blade while hissing, "Give us the Sovereign Knight, Fairy Tail scum!"

Summoning up a pillar of lightning, Laxus sent the man flying back out the window, during this Holten snapped awake and watched with wide eyes. Hearing the noise Makarov, Natsu, Lucy, and Mirajane rushed in… followed by practically everyone.

"What was that? An attack?" Said the excited Dragon-Slayer as he rushed to the window and blew out flames. If he had a tail Laxus was certain it would be wagging…

"A dark mage after Holten." Laxus looked to his grandfather then down to the startled looking Knight who gasped out a series of incoherent gurgles at him and tried to flail his arms, Lucy saw his concern and rushed over to hush the panicking man, "What should we do, Pops?"

"Go after him and get answers, everyone else keep watch over the Guild and don't let a single dark mage get inside again." At his order, Natsu growled out flames grumpily sat in the seat Laxus had been in moments before, Lucy sat on the bed speaking softly to Holten, which he tried to reply to with garbled objections.

Leaping out the window, Laxus tracked the fleeing mage at lightning speed; he caught up to them just outside the town's boarder and pommelled him into the ground. The mage struggled with a loud snarl, "Let me go! You will not keep us from him long!"

"How many of you are here? Why are you after Holten, who is he?" At Laxus' questions the mage laughed ominously, his voice dripped with venomous scorn.

"You truly don't know? You have never heard of the Sovereign Knight, slaughterer of millions? He whom amongst the criminal world is known as a Lord," At his words Laxus felt cold drench over him, it couldn't be true, "did you know his sheath is made of the crushed human bones of hundreds of his victims?"

"You're lying…" Yet he doubted himself, why did he believe in Holten? They barely knew each other… and his sheath WAS made of bone…

"Oh… he got you onto his side didn't he? He is known for making himself appear innocent, weasels into peoples trust. I guess that's why he was such a powerful crime-lord at a young age, he can examine a situation, tests the boarders while making it seem… normal… like he wasn't the one to initiate it."

Without meaning to Laxus' hands slackened, when he had sex with Holten that first night he blamed himself… but those moans… "I don't believe you, no! You're trying to make me doubt. You are nothing but a Dark Guild." He tightened his grip again making the mage form a snarling expression.

"We weren't a Dark Guild in the start, we were just a small one in the middle of his territory who took requests from the little people that he and his men abused. So that 'Knight' used his little charms to get to the Master's daughter. Had his fun with her then slit her throat before he was even finished, had more fun with her afterwards before the Master walked in to give her a gift. He has turned into a madman…"

A sick feeling filled Laxus' gut and his hands slackened enough for the mage to get to his feet, they looked down at him with a glare and dusted themselves off. Laxus looked up at him, doubt filling his eyes as the mage gave him an expectant look.

"If I was you, don't trust him for one second. When we come back give him to us…" The mage was gone.

Schooling his face to his infuriated expression Laxus returned to the Guild and went up to the room, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Makarov looked up, "He got away. Vanished outside the town…" He growled in annoyance while Natsu laughed and called him useless, ignoring him Laxus looked down to the lethargic Holten.

"He was panicking and struggling after you left, knocked Lucy right off the bed, Mirajane was able to force a draught down his throat." Said Makarov, thinking Laxus was only confused at the Knight's comatose state.

"Come on Lucy!" Roared Natsu while hauling the girl over his shoulder without a care for her short skirt, "Lets find this mage!"

Before anyone could make a move to stop him, the pink haired teenager was running across the town's rooftops with Lucy screaming on his shoulder and Happy flying ahead. When they were gone Laxus looked down at the bone-sheathed sword before taking up his spot beside the bed.

As he did Makarov left to check on the others downstairs and send someone to calm down Natsu. Alone, Laxus met Holten's eyes. Something in them made him lean close and blink, desperation was clear in his orbs.

"I wont hand you over to them," He assured the man making Holten relax with a shuddering sigh, "we will deal with them… then you."

Holten blinked sombrely up at him in understanding before closing his eyes and slipping away to dream land.

 **-FT-**

They came in the morning, an entire army of dark mages surrounding the Guild. Laxus stood at the forefront of his family beside his grandfather, arms crossed while glaring down at the mage from yesterday. There was a confident look burning in his eyes making Laxus bristle.

"Give us the Sovereign Knight!" Bellowed the mage assertively towards Laxus, completely ignoring Master Makarov. Around him villagers fled, afraid the Fairy Tail mages would destroy everything. As they always did…

Laxus' eyes flickered around the dark mages before looking down at the overconfident mage that led them. Instantly Makarov replied in a calm, "No. I don't know why you are after him… but I have seen how you treated his person. Please leave."

The mages eyes flashed towards Laxus as if expecting him to say something, when he didn't his face contorted into an annoyed sneer, "You are protecting a criminal, and Crime-Lord! He murdered our Master's daughter, don't believe me then examine the bone of his sword!"

Everyone looked around with doubt, Makarov sighed and sent Mirajane upstairs to gather the blade. Fairy Tail and the Dark Guild waited for her return, the mage had a foul expression making Laxus feel a chill down his spine that he hid in his impassive stance. Were his words true?

"Master! Holten is gone but his sword is still here!" Mirajane cried from the roof, her words made a silence fall. She rushed back down the stairs with the sword and gave it to Makarov while the Dark Mages seethed.

"He escaped us again? Spread out and find him!" Snapped the mage making Laxus step forward catching his gave, "Keep the Fairy Tail's from interfering!"

That was when they all realised the dark mage's had all made a ring around their Guild, chanting. A box of green, flaming bars surrounded them. And being the idiot he was Natsu charged at it, only to be thrown back with a pained scream. Pulsing green 'tattoos' began to crawl down his forearms.

Quickly Makarov went to him and chanted the same spell he used for Holten, stopping the curse marks from spreading across his skin, leaving the Dragon-Slayer a shivering mass on the ground. Everyone scampered inside the Guild as the cube began to shrink.

"We will not let you get in our way again!" Yelled the dark mage outside as they all huddled in the centre of the room, trying to come up with a way to counter the cursing wall, Laxus stood as his grandfather examined the sheath.

There was a disappointed hum from him making Laxus look down, "What?" He felt tense, as Makarov looked up at him with desolate eyes, was Holten as the mage said?

"There are so many bones, all died brutally, but they are all human…" Every Fairy Tail member howled and criticized Holten, to think they saved and housed a murderer.

No one took it harder then Laxus. But only Mirajane caught the guilty, deceived flicker in his eyes as he crossed his arms and snorted in displeasure. "Unbelievable…" He sneered while glaring at the ground, but even now he had doubt. Doubt towards the dark mages story.

Was that Holten's charms? If so he wanted it to go away.

"The cube… its just outside the doors!" Gasped a mage from the window, he leapt down to hug his friends as they sobbed. Makarov stood slowly and stepped towards the door, ready to put himself between the curse and his precious family.

"BREAK THE CURSE!" Hollered a loud voice from outside, followed by battle cries. The curse fizzled and stopped as the mages chanting turned into frightened yells as they tried to escape what was outside. Everyone looked out the windows.

"What is it?" Questioned Makarov.

"It's… the royal guard! Knights!" Gasped Levy in awe, she looked down with mouth dropped wide, "A dozen of them."

Listening they heard the battle quiet down, before the door opened and in walked a handful of the Knights. The commanding Knight paused at the sight of the sword in the old mans hand; he turned to one of his men and nodded. They came cover with a towel and wrapped it around the blade before gently lifting it.

"I apologize, there appears to have been damage done to your Guild by the Dark Guild and my men during the battle. We will be sure to reimburse you for the trouble…" The Knight looked around the room and scrutinised everyone's face before shaking his head, "We will handle Thorne from here."

"Thank you sir." Makarov bowed while shaking, his precious Guild…

 **-FT-**

As they tried to repair their Guild with the little amount of materials they had a few days after the Sovereign Knight event, the Knight's all returned with two carriages, they pulled both up in front of Makarov, "Greetings Master Makarov. We come to compensate for the damage, with extra for the help of recovering Holten Thorne."

He opened the door of one carriage making everyone's eyes sparkle in amazement and Makarov's to widen. The entire thing was filled with gold; it spilled out onto the ground in a large mound. With a stutter of disbelief Makarov asked, "Who… what…?"

"Our great king paid for this himself, as thanks. His eldest son came to give you his words." As he spoke Knight's positioned themselves around the second carriage making everyone tense, Laxus looked down to his father in realisation. The future king was here?

Fairy Tail held a breath as the door opened and out stepped…

"Holten?" Laxus and everyone else gaped in disbelief as Holten, dressed in a high colour coat with the royal colours stepped out, his wild red fringe pushed back with a white headband letting his clear red eyes free to gaze around the amazed faces.

With his hands folded over the hilt of his sword, Holten stopped before Makarov and Laxus. "Greetings everyone, Makarov and Laxus. I come to thank you from both my father and myself for taking care of me, despite not knowing whom I was and also with the Dark Guild masters lies. Though you all probably hate me for running."

"Where did you go?" Asked Mirajane as she came beside Laxus, "You were missing…"

"I knew the Dark Mages would try to curse you whether they got me or not, so I went to send a message to the Commander here." Holten looked the to heavily armoured man beside him with thanks before returning his gaze to the Fairy Tail mages, "I apologize…"

"No…" Whispered Makarov while rubbing his eyes, "We are sorry for falling for the Dark Master's lies… I knew something was up with his words but after seeing what your sheath was made of…"

"Human bones…" Holten nodded while grimacing down at his sword, "The hundred Knights who fell during the great continent war… my great-great grandfather wanted to continue going to battle with them at his side so he immortalised them in the royal blades sheath. Also the words are a plural… The Sovereign Knights. Not one person but all of them…"

That explained it…

Laxus resisted the urge to close his eyes, he flinched as Holten looked to him with a smile, "I want to thank you three especially. Master Makarov for healing me of the curse, leaving me with a rather recognisable appearance." The old man blushed as Holten waved his hands at the dark tattoo's marring the sides of his face, "Mirajane for her hospitality. Your soup was to die for."

"Thank you Milord." Mirajane held a cheek in her hand and laughed, "It was just a simple broth…"

"A good one none the less… and Laxus." Said man tensed and met the red eyes awkwardly, "Thank you for the care you gave me, it was… highly appreciated."

As Holten gave him a smile and drawled out his words, Laxus cleared his throat and nodded his head while glancing away. The prince's smile saddened a little before he looked around at the faces, catching onto Natsu and Lucy. He walked to them quickly and took Lucy's hands in his own making her flush and look like a frightened kitten.

"Thank you Lucy, for keeping me calm when I was a blubbering mess. Natsu…" Holten sniggered making Natsu look ready to hit him; "The sight of you chasing down that mage with flames from your mouth will be my favourite thing to remember."

"Are you strong? Lets fight!" Everyone wrapped their arms around Natsu as he swung out at Holten, the red haired man dodged backwards and walked down the lines of Fairy Tail mages, thanking them all for worrying about his health on the first day. Many looked guilty for doubting him.

After finishing his path he stopped before the three he was most thankful towards and bowed low, the Knight's mimicked him making everyone oh and ah while feeling prideful, "Goodbye Fairy Tail and until we meet again… keep the carriage."

With a final smile Holten climbed back into his carriage and was gone, as mages threw money in the air in excitement and buzzed over the new gossip material, Laxus watched the Knight's and carriage containing Holten. Only Mirajane stayed by his side watching his expression for every tell tale twitch and shift.

"Go after him Laxus…" Looking down with eyes that asked why, Laxus felt rigid beneath her understanding eyes before looking back down the road. With a pat on his back Mirajane went to join the others, offering drinks.

 **-FT-**

That following night while still recovering from his ordeal, Holten lay in his bed propped upright with pillows gathered around him. His red eyes slowly went over the lines inside a book that one of his two younger brothers gave him; it was a simple novel that apparently everyone in the city was talking about. One of magic and adventure.

Sighing deeply he put in his bookmark and lowered the book into his lap so he could rub his face. He was exhausted; the display of strength he did for Fairy Tail was forced, hiding the pain from his injuries and the shivers that racked his body occasionally.

And then Laxus… sigh… that went just as he expected. He should not have hoped for anything from the grouchy lightning mage, the hope just made it hit him harder, the man wanted nothing to do with him now the truth was out. Holten was the future King…

Over the sound of his exhausted sigh there was a click that made his head shoot upward and eyes flash to his window. Holten blinked as Laxus slid from the frame and into his bedroom, intense eyes not leaving his as he closed the widow to keep out the cold air.

"Laxus?" Holten sat up a little more with a wince as he whispered; he flushed as Laxus climbed above him to kiss at his throat and throw the book backwards so it bounced across the sheets before falling to the ground with a muffled thud, the sound made Holten glance at his door before moaning, "Laxus…?"

"Prince, future king… doesn't matter. I can't resist you…" Groaning his words out in a deep voice Laxus pulled Holten into a deep kiss making the prince moan and shiver, his fingers gripped at his sleeves as the mage saddled his hips. Their tongues fought against each other while Laxus made short work of their clothing.

Parting with heavy panting they locked eyes, both hooded with desire. Slowly Laxus ran his hands all across Holten's bare chest once his shirt was removed, his eyes lowered to follow their path while Holten tugged at his shirt. Grudgingly Laxus took his hands away from the prince's skin to pull off his shirt and threw it across the room so it slapped against the wall before returning his hands instantly.

Holten moaned through tight lips and arched, his fingers dug into Laxus' forearms and his knees bent upwards to rub against Laxus' growing hardness. The blonde hissed and wrapped Holten's thighs around his hips, huffing as they locked tight and held on.

"Laxus… there's guards outside my door… if you…" Holten broke off into a gasp and cuffed a hand over his mouth, his wide eyes flashed to the door but the guards didn't seem to hear, sighing deeply Laxus planted his hot mouth onto the prince's collarbone and kissed at it, sending shivers across his skin.

Looking up with an uncaring chuckle as Holten tried to stifle his groans Laxus answered with, "Then you best be quiet… Though I would like to hear your louder voice…" He grumbled the last bit, Holten blinked away some of the haze that flooded his mind as he listened, was Laxus pouting?

Without breaking his pace or removing his lips from the heaving chest, Laxus thrust in and out of Holten rapidly making the man give a shuddering gasp and his eyes to bulge, and then he keened under his palm and rolled his eyes up to the roof as his eyesight temporarily failed him. When he recovered he wrapped one arm around the back of Laxus' hear and relaxed into the pleasure.

Looking down he watched sweat roll down Laxus' muscular back, hungrily following their trails with dazed eyed, the lips that mouthed with bruising force and fever across his chest and throat made Holten remove his hands and grab Laxus' head.

The mage grunted as Holten tugged him up and latched onto his mouth, panted he mouthed and scraped his teeth with more desperation then he had on the first night, because this time Holten battled back with the same amount of vigour. It was so much better when Holten was awake and able to move, and Laxus was NOT about to tell him about that first run…

Curling into Laxus and kissing him as if it was his only salvation Holten closed his eyes and gave an irrational whine, his nails dug into the other man's face leaving indents as he felt his release punch him in the navel. His cum slathered their stomachs and raced down towards his throat, "Hm…" Holten sighed as Laxus rode him through his lust before following him off the edge.

Keeping his voice low Laxus groaned long and deeply and grinded his hips into Holten a few times as he came, as he filled Holten he pulling back with a wheezing huff and looked down at the prince. Looking back at him with transparent eyes that watered from his pleasure, Holten's face was red and his swollen mouth was open in gulping pants.

Pulling out when his manhood was done with its eager bursts Laxus sighed and took a deep, relaxing breath. When he felt composed he pressed his lips to Holten's throat and mouthed along the trail of cum, all the way down to Holten's manhood that he lapped clean with his watering tongue. It made the prince breathlessly moan and clench at his sheets.

When he found no more of the delicious essence belonging to Holten, Laxus rose back up to give a calmer kiss, a compassionate one that left warmth in their stomachs. Gasping as they separated, the two men locked eyes and didn't move until their perspire covered bodies began to cool down making them shiver.

Laxus made to move, to get away before morning, but Holten grabbed hold of him and pulled him up to flop beside him, half draping across the exhausted prince. Running the long rat-tail between his thumb and forefinger Laxus let Holten trace languid fingers across his back, feeling all his scars.

Then when his breathing calmed down, Laxus slowly got out of the bed and dressed. He didn't want to be here when the royal physician came to check on Holten early in the morning. Righting his clothes and lifting the tossed book from the floor, he looked at the title and snorted then glanced at the happy grin on the sleeping princes face.

Finding a blank parchment in the desk between the two massive windows, Laxus wrote a message telling the prince that he will visit again soon and tucked it beside the bookmark, then placed the book on the bedside table. After covering Holten with the bedcovers and making his rumpled clothes neat on the other, Laxus leapt out of the window, leaving the castle grounds.

After placing a small lightning trap across each window that would shock anyone but Laxus and Holten…


End file.
